Fantasies
by The Scarlet Pumpernickel 2.0
Summary: Because I procrastinate too much.


Fantasies

Charles Xavier was trying very hard to concentrate, normally concentration wasn't an issue. Regardless of his mutation- his telepathy which by its nature demanded that he be able to focus in the most difficult situations- he was also rather clever. There had only been a few times in his life when he had been unable to think clearly. But those days were in the past and he chose not to think about _those_ times, for various reasons.

The problem was every time he tried to have a friendly and platonic game of chess with his best friend Eric Lehnsherr his mind wandered. Into areas that were definitely not at all platonic.

"Charles are you ok?"

Charles's head snapped up, he had been leaning down 'thinker' style examining the wooden chessboard. He realised that he hadn't made a move in quite some time. That wouldn't have been unusual if the game was particularly heated, _damn why did I have to use that word, heated?_

Except the move that he should have taken was obvious, how was he supposed to explain this? 'Sorry old bean I would have moved that pawn but I was too busy imagining you naked'. Not likely.

"Sorry my friend, I've been distracted, lost in thought" he apologised contritely. He hoped that Eric would accept his explanation.

Eric leaned forward, narrowing his eyes a look of concern in his eyes.

"Are you sure? You look flushed" Charles couldn't help but feel a rush of happiness when he heard the worry in Eric's voice.

_Wait. What was that comment? Flushed? I guess I am but not for the reason you're thinking my friend._

Accepting that this evening couldn't be salvaged, especially after where his mind had taken this scenario he stood up to leave. "Maybe you're right; I think I may be coming down with a cold. I'm going to go to bed".

_Calm the hell down Charles and think about who you're thinking about, this is Eric. Your best friend, you can't ruin your friendship with him, because you're horny._

"Charles?"

Charles froze. His hand was on the door knob, he didn't dare to turn around, as he wasn't sure what his facial expression was.

"Yes?"

There were footsteps behind him, and a warm hand on his back. Still, he didn't turn around.

"I have a…proposition for you"

Finally Charles summoned the courage to turn around; Eric was much closer than he thought. Charles had shielded his telepathy so strongly (for obvious reasons) that he hadn't been able to sense Eric.

What surprised him more was his mirthful smile, almost mischievous. That and the fact that when he turned around he felt Eric's hand move from his back down to his hip.

Despite his best efforts he couldn't control his breathing. Short erratic breaths were escaping.

"What's that?" he asked his voice level.

"I would really like to kiss you" Eric continued his voice quiet. Charles could hardly believe his ears. There was no way that Eric had said that, no way in hell. _But what if he had?_

"What?"

_**I would like to kiss you…please**_

Charles realised that his shields had slipped dangerously low if he wasn't careful than…

_**I'll be able to read your thoughts? Now that would be terrible. **_Eric's voice was slightly sarcastic in his mind. Teasing him.

Before he could respond vocally, or mentally Eric stepped forward and pressed himself against Charles.

"My friend, I've been able to read your mind since you stood up" he elaborated. The telepaths mouth opened in an almost comical display.

"Wait and you're not- he broke off struggling for the right word- angry, disgusted, or annoyed?"

Eric cupped the side of his face and leaned in so close that their breath mingled. Shocking Charles into silence.

_**You think you're the only one that has fantasies?**_

"And you heard about…" Charles asked deliberately not clarifying.

Eric didn't answer, he just kissed him. When they broke apart, somewhat breathless Eric smiled at him again "apparently".

"Then can we…?" Charles asked quietly, coughing slightly both at what he was asking Eric for and the fact that they were both _very _close. Close enough for him to be able to feel exactly how interested Eric was.

His thoughts were still leaking to the metal-bender who chuckled, and ground against the young professor. Charles gasped and grinned.

"Where though? Your imagination was quite…wide ranging" Eric queried even as leaned forward to kiss his neck. Charles's hand moved from where he was gripping his friend's hips, to the base of his turtleneck. "I was thinking geographically close…" Charles trailed off, glancing at the chairs and nipping at Eric's neck.

"No problem" Eric responded eagerly, kissing him again, even as he dragged him towards the chairs.

_**But at some point, I would like to try out that fantasy in Cerebro.**_

AN: I'm fairly sure that this isn't the best thing I've ever written but it was quite fun to write it so no regrets there. I am positive that I came to Cherik fairly late in the game, but still…good fun.


End file.
